Weiss' Pizza Party
by Webdog177
Summary: In which Weiss is hungry, and Ruby works as a pizza delivery girl. Mind the 'M' rating. [Whiterose AU. Duel Prompt Challenge fic]


Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

A/N: So this happened. A few fellow writers and WR enthusiasts decided to have a 'competition' of a sorts with a smutfic. The Prompt was as follows:

Either Weiss or Ruby is a pizza delivery girl, and the other orders a pizza. Smut has to somehow result from this. The length of the fic must be between 3-5k words (not including any A/N) and written in 72 hours. This can be Canon Beacon or an AU. My fic must include ass worship, while the other writer, XPS Core, must include breast worship in some way. And was graded on a scale of 1-10 for Lewd content, how well the ass/breast prompt was satisfied, and overall enjoyment for a total of 30 points.

The 'sister' fic for this competition was written by XPS Core and is aptly titled "Ruby's Pizza Party". Be sure to check it out - its awesome.

Also, feel free to grade this using the same scale above and post it in a review for each fic! And more importantly,

Enjoy.

0 - 0 - 0

 **Weiss' Pizza Party**

0 - 0 - 0

Weiss shrunk under her family's accumulated glare, her eyes never lifting from her place at the dinner table. She pushed food around with her utensils, her appetite gone but not wanting to seem rude by not even pretending to eat. She could practically hear her father grinding his teeth as she sunk lower into her chair, and her sister's scoff was just loud enough to hear over her mother's thinly veiled disinterest; the woman was on the phone with a colleague, having tuned out the conversation long ago.

Weiss slid a piece of chicken across her plate, wincing slightly as her father cleared his throat.

"We aren't trying to bully you, Weiss. As much as you seem to think so. We simply think - no, we know - you can do better." From the corner of Weiss' eye, she saw Winter nod in agreement. "Your sister was top of her class at your age, and you have gotten all the same opportunities as her. We expect you to do as well, if not better, than her. And yet you bring home this-" He waved a sheet of paper, Weiss' grades, in front of him.

"I am disappointed in you, Weiss."

At her father's words, Weiss felt her eyes prickle and her lips thin, the beginnings of tears making themselves known.

"I have told you that I am more than willing to assist you." Winter murmured from beside her, the older girl's tone not as kind as it was condescending. She wasn't lying, Weiss knew, but that didn't mean that Winter took no pleasure in seeing her sister get scolded for neglecting her studies.

"And I told you I didn't need your help." Weiss hissed back, barely able to keep her voice her cracking.

"Try explaining that to father…" Winter trailed off, spearing a piece of potato on her fork and placing it into her mouth placidly.

With no one else to distract her from her father - her sister now finding amusement in simply listening in and her mother already completely tuned out - Weiss swallowed and turned her attention to her stern faced sire. The man sighed heavily, his bushy mustache rippling slightly with the action. He seemed to chew on his words for a moment, his eyes flicking from Weiss, his other daughter, his wife and the paper in his hands, until finally, he slapped the paper on the table, making Weiss jump slightly in her seat.

"And you still waste your time with that little friend of yours!" He suddenly snarled, his ice blue eyes narrowing to slits. "That little girl - you know the one I'm talking about! What was her name? Rudy?"

"Ruby." Weiss corrected, her voice barely above a whisper. "Her name is Ruby."

"Whatever." Her father waved off the name as though the mere concept of Weiss having friends was unimportant. "I know her type; always freeloading off of others. She only hangs around you because we have money!"

Weiss bristled at her father's implication, "She does not! She works part-time to help support her family!"

Her father ignored her, or simply didn't care. He slapped his palm on the table again, rattling several dishes and even making Winter jump beside her. Their mother only put her hand over the mouthpiece of her phone and glared at her husband. "From this moment, you are to refrain from seeing this Ruby," He all-but spat the name, "And concentrate solely on your studies. You will come home from school every day, and only see your tutors on the weekends! And that is that!"

Weiss pushed away her plate of uneaten food and stood up, her chair scraping across the polished marble floor of the Schnee estate's dining room. "You cannot keep me from seeing my friends!" She cried, her dignity the only thing from keeping her tears from leaking out.

"I can, and I will!" Her father snapped, not even bothering to stand from his seat. "I am your father, and you will do what I tell you!"

Weiss opened her mouth to argue further, but snapped her jaw shut just as quickly. She knew it wouldn't do a bit of good to participate in a screaming match across the table with her father, especially with him riled up as he was. Most of the time he was a kind and understanding man, but because of the constant worker's strikes and Faunus labor unions making his job more difficult, he was more ornery than usual. And Weiss bringing home less-than-stellar grades certainly didn't help matters.

"Fine." Weiss said simply, tossing her napkin on her plate and stepping away from the table. "Please excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Winter wondered aloud as Weiss walked past her towards the exit to the dining room. "You haven't finished your dinner."

"I'll order a pizza! I have homework to do!" Came Weiss' waspish reply as she walked out of the room.

Barely able to keep herself from spitting in anger and frustration, Weiss walked through her family's mansion, taking corners sharply and striding up stairs two at a time. She mumbled to herself words and phrases she wouldn't dare utter to her parents aloud, and clenched her fists into tight balls, her nails digging almost painfully into her palms. After a matter of minutes she finally arrived to her room, a smattering of relief blossoming in her chest at the idea of a moment's peace in the sanctity of it. Darting inside and locking the door behind her, Weiss slumped against the door and exhaled heavily, wondering if it was indeed smart of her to argue openly with her father as she had.

She curled her lip, she figured that it would be better to talk to the man tomorrow when he had taken some time to cool off. Until then, she had other things to consider.

Namely, how she had shrugged off supper and now had to fend for herself.

Taking a few slow, controlled breaths to gain some semblance of calm, Weiss walked over to her desk and picked up her phone, punching in a number she had long since burned into her memory, and bit her lip as the ringing started.

0 - 0 - 0

Somewhere on the other side of the city, in a small but busy pizza parlor, a young woman with short dark hair and silver eyes hummed merrily to herself while kneading dough to make pizza. She flung the dough up above her head, grinning as it spun out flat, and caught it as it fell, skillfully laying it out for sauce and toppings. Technically she wasn't allowed to prepare the dough that way, as if she were to miss - as she had been known to do on occasion - then it would be a waste of perfectly good pizza dough.

But what the manager didn't know, wouldn't hurt him!

As she dipped her ladle in the tomato sauce well the phone began to ring. She glanced over at the phone on the counter and smiled slightly when she read the number displayed on the caller ID. She set aside her ladle and quickly wiped her hands clean. Picking up the receiver, she cleared her throat and fell into the established routine whenever Weiss called her on her house phone while she was working, "Beacon Pizza, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to order a pizza for delivery." _Can I see you now?_

Her smile widened. "I'm sorry ma'am, but we are pretty busy right now. We won't be able to deliver for another hour." _I can get away in an hour._

"I see. Well, I can wait. Can I get a large cheese pizza?" _That's fine._

"Sounds great. Same address as on the ID, ma'am?" _I'll be there._

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you very much." _I'll be waiting._

She set the phone back on its cradle and looked at the close. She had a break coming up soon, and would likely be able to take it right after she left to deliver the pizza.

"Cheese pizza…" She snorted to herself, shaking her head as she returned to finish up the pizza she had been making before.

0 - 0 - 0

About an hour later Weiss found herself pacing back and forward impatiently in front of the read entrance to her home. The waiting was always the hardest, she knew, and not only because she was hungry; she knew who would be bringing the pizza she ordered, and that made her all the more anxious. Weiss glanced at her watch for the tenth time before clicking her tongue in irritation. "Where is she…"

Finally, there was a soft knocking at the door.

Knock. Knock.

Knockknockknock.

Knock.

Exhaling in relief at the pattern Weiss recognized as her girlfriend's knock, she strode to the door and opened it, revealing a slightly ruffled and grinning Ruby Rose. She wore dark blue jeans and her uniform shirt from the pizza shop, the words Beacon Pizza emblazoned across the chest. In her hands was a large bag that Weiss could only assume held her large cheese pizza.

"Took you long enough…" Weiss leveled a stare at her friend.

Ruby smiled apologetically. "Sorry, there was an accident on the way and I had to take a detour." She shrugged slightly, "Anyway, I'm here now. One cheese pizza, right?"

She squeaked as Weiss' hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her forearm, tugging her inside the house. She was barely able to keep the pizza balanced in her arms as Weiss shoved her up against the back of the door and kissed her. Her squeak turned into an appreciative moan as Weiss' lips caressed hers, and her head tilted to the side as Weiss brushed her nose against her cheekbone. When they parted barely moments later, a warm blush had spread across Ruby's cheeks.

"Wow… I should bring you a cheese pizza more often." She muttered feebly.

"How long do you have?" Weiss breathed, her tongue flicking out to sweep across her lips. She could still taste Ruby's lips on hers, and it only made the blood rush harder through her veins.

Ruby swallowed, "Um, about twenty minutes."

"That's enough time. Come on." Weiss said, tugging Ruby's arm and pulling her back towards her room. Ruby only grinned as she trailed along at Weiss' heels.

0 - 0 - 0

"Wow, that sucks…" Ruby said as Weiss hurriedly ushered her into her room, shutting the door and locking it behind them. "I mean, my dad gets on me about my grades, and so does Yang - but since I'm working part time they kinda cut me some slack most of the time. But still, I'm sorry."

Weiss shrugged as she sat on her bed. "Whatever. I'll talk to him in a day or two after he's calmed down. I'm mostly upset that he's so against you."

Ruby snickered, setting the pizza bag on Weiss' desk and pulling it out. It only took a few moments for the smell of cheese pizza to reach Weiss, and her stomach rumbled slightly. "Well, I'd be nervous, too, if my daughter was hanging around with a degenerate like me."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You are hardly a degenerate."

"But he still has reasons to not like me…" Ruby trailed off, her lips tweaking upwards slightly. "After all, I am kind of corrupting you." She stepped towards Weiss on the bed, a slight sway in her step.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, her smile matching Ruby's. "You corrupted nothing. I was always like this."

"Uh huh." Ruby murmured softly as she walked up to the bed. She stopped bare inches away from Weiss and placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders. Weiss looked away as she felt a blush creep across her cheeks at the contact.

"W-what?" She asked, her voice wavering. "You don't believe me?"

"Oh, I believe you." Ruby leaned forward slightly and putting pressure on Weiss' shoulders, so that she nudged Weiss enough to push her back on the bed. She then crawled atop her, their combined weight causing the bed to creak slightly as Ruby straddled Weiss, and she leaned her face down just enough to whisper, into her ear "But I like to think I had a small hand in corrupting you a little bit more."

"That's because you don't play fair." Weiss whispered, gasping softly as Ruby brought her lips down to her neck and gently bit the sensitive skin there. "L-like right now."

"You want me to stop?" Ruby asked, brushing her lips along Weiss' neck, "I mean, we could talk instead. But I have to get back soon."

"No. Don't stop." Weiss muttered, her hands lifting to begin pulling at the bottom of Ruby's shirt. Surprisingly, she felt the girl bat her hands away, and Weiss looked questioningly up at her. "What?"

"I only have a few minutes - and you had a hard night." Ruby said, her hands roaming down the front of Weiss' blouse even as she talked. "This time is for you. Don't worry, you can get me next time." And before Weiss could even complain about the concept of 'fairness' to her friend, her words were stolen from her lips as she felt Ruby's hands slide underneath her blouse. Her abdomen clenched in shock, only somewhat prepared for the sudden presence of cold hands in her shirt, and her hands gripped Ruby's arms tightly.

"I - okay." She muttered, not having the heart - or the patience - to contradict the girl. While she loved giving as much as she did taking, Ruby was correct; they only had a few minutes. And they had been together long enough to know that Ruby would be more than willing to wait until next time.

Next time. The thought of them meeting again, either in the hallways of their school or an empty girl's bathroom, or in the sports supply room or the classroom at the end of the day… they always seemed to be able to find at least a few minutes as often as they could to be together.

Weiss had been worried after Ruby had taken a part time job. She had assumed - perhaps rightfully so - that her girlfriend having a job would mean that she could spend less time with her. In a way she had been correct; but as it happened, Ruby's manager was fairly lenient with how and when Ruby took her breaks, and could usually stretch out the delivery times by a few minutes here and there. All they had to do was think of an excuse to get Ruby out and able to take a break closeby… and as it happened, Weiss was quite fond of pizza.

The rest just fell into place.

Weiss let out a pleased hum as Ruby's hands traced their way up her torso under her shirt, the tips of her fingers counting her ribs one by one, until they brushed against the underside of her breasts. She gasped when she felt Ruby cup her mounds through her thin bra, squeezing one and then the other, her legs shifting underneath Ruby's thighs.

"Ruby…" Weiss sighed softly.

"Mmm?" The girl replied, her lips trailing soft, fluttering kisses along Weiss' collarbone.

Weiss shook her head, not having anything to add. As it was she could barely think with Ruby's hands on her, her lips and tongue trailing a hot, wet trail along her skin, and Ruby's thighs squeezing around her hips. She whimpered mournfully when the warmth of Ruby's hands left her breasts, but was rewarded by her deftly working at the buttons of Weiss' blouse, pulling material apart and exposing her pale torso to the girl's gleaming silvery eyes.

Ruby wasted no time in divulging Weiss of her bra, slipping the thing above her head without unclipping up and tossing it aside. She pulled her attention back to her girl underneath her, a cheeky grin on her face, before leaning forward and capturing a single puffy nipple between her lips and sucking.

Weiss hissed as she felt Ruby's lips on her breast, her tongue lapping at her nipple hungrily, her teeth nipping at the tender flesh of her chest. She kept her hold on the girl's upper arms, gripping tightly in silent command when Ruby was too rough, nor not forceful enough. The girl always seemed to pick up on her silent gestures, as if they had been with each other for years instead of months. It was exciting, in a way, that the two of them seemed so compatible with each other; first as acquaintances, then as friends, and then finally as lovers. No matter what Weiss wanted Ruby to do, the girl seemed to instinctively knew how and when. And at the same time, Weiss knew the best ways to please Ruby.

They were perfect for each other on all fronts, it seemed. And Weiss' father wanted to ruin it by forbidding her from seeing Ruby.

But she would worry about that later. Right now, with Ruby's lips on her skin and her hands tracing small, indecipherable patterns on her abdomen, she could hardly care what her father said. All she cared about was Ruby, and how she made her feel.

"I want you…" Weiss murmured softly, running her hands up Ruby's arms and shoulders, finding their way up her neck and burying her fingers in the girl's shorter hair.

Ruby pulled away from Weiss breast, a soft 'pop' sounding as her lips released her nipple. "Right now?"

Weiss fidgeted uncomfortably undeath Ruby. "You have to leave soon." She said, her voice thick with emotion and arousal. "And I'm already so wet… please…"

Ruby's grin widened immeasurably, and she cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yea? That's what I like to hear. How do you want it?"

Biting her lip, Weiss nudged Ruby's shoulder enough for her to rock back on her knees, letting Weiss push herself up on her elbows and turn over so that she rested on her hands and knees, her read thrusting out back towards Ruby. Weiss turned her head to look back at her girlfriend, who surveyed her with a bemused, yet hungry expression. "Like this," She said, reaching back with one hand to hike her dress up her thighs, exposing her rear fleshy backside to Ruby. "I want you to take me like this."

Any other time, Weiss would have been embarrassed, ashamed to make such a request. But the gleeful smile that slashed across Ruby's face as she slid up behind her on her knees was all the reason she needed to stifle any potential embarrassment that came with her words.

Gods… maybe Ruby was corrupting her more than she thought.

Weiss gasped softly as Ruby reached out her hands to grasp her rear, her palms splaying out across her cheeks and fingers kneading her flesh. Ruby's hands were strong - probably from years of video games, school sports, and a recent part time job that required the use of her hands - and she sighed in pleasure as she felt Ruby massage her rear end, her hands rubbing small circles around her cheeks, down to her thighs, and up towards her lower back.

"I love your ass." Ruby murmured, sending a small shiver of Weiss spine. "It's so pretty."

"S-stop teasing me." Weiss whimpered, her voice barely able to keep from cracking.

"I'm not teasing you." Came the response, soft and fluttery against her backside. She moaned as she felt Ruby's shorter nails rake across her rear end, her own fingers digging into the blankets covering her bed. "I've always liked it. It's what made me talk to you at first. Remember? You were wearing gym shorts and I kept checking you out?"

"I - I thought there was a tear in my shorts…" Weiss admitted, her breath hitching as she felt Ruby's fingers slip underneath her lacy white panties and slowly draw them down her thighs to her knees. She whimpered softly when she felt the hands return, this time pressing against bare flesh of her rear and her quivering thighs. "You were staring… ah... and I was getting embarrassed."

"Yea," Ruby chuckled, shifting her legs on the bed so she was in a better position behind Weiss. "I wanted to tell you how pretty your legs and ass is. But then then I chickened out and ran away."

Weiss let out a slow, plaintive mewl as she felt Ruby's fingers slide up the inside of her thighs, brushing a feather-light touch against her already sodden center. The arousal that sparked from such a simple, yet effective, touch was all it took to cause Weiss' arms to tremble and her legs to lock, and she gasped out a choked, "Again…"

Ruby chuckled, but readily obliged Weiss by brushing the tips of her fingers against her wet folds, earning a languid groan and an indecipherable mumble as her arms gave way, her face falling against the bed. Weiss pushed herself back up enough to turn her head to the side, her elbows and knees on the bed so her rear was aloft; a sacrifice to Ruby's ministrations.

"Please…" Weiss whined softly, rocking her hips back in effort to find some sort of connection with Ruby's hand. "Ruby… I want it."

"So impatient." Ruby observed dryly, but placed herself behind Weiss and slightly to the side, her hand resting just below Weiss' rear end. She flicked the tips of her fingers over the girl's mound from behind, earning a choked gasp and a heated glare from the corner of her eyes. "And here I was admiring your perfect ass…"

"Of course I'm impatient!" snarled Weiss, her blue eyes flashing. "You keep teas- Hnnnggg!"

Any further complaint from Weiss was lost as Ruby slipped a single finger in her core, causing Weiss' back to stiffen and her vision to blur. She held the finger inside Weiss for a moment, then pulled back, adding a second one deep inside her, triggering an explosion of pleasure in Weiss' brain that traveled all across her body.

Ruby started simply at first, her fingers sliding in and out of Weiss' folds, moving at an almost agonizingly slow pace, stretching Weiss deliciously with each thrust, and every few moments taking a finger and swiping it across the very bottom of her crevice. Then she would drive her fingers into Weiss again, twisting and flexing in an effort to explore as much of her as she could, before resuming her thrusts. All the while Ruby remained just behind Weiss, caressing her spine and hips and rear with her free hand, and leaning forward to press soft kissed along her skin, muttering soft words about how hot and tight Weiss was.

It was unimaginably better, yet somehow horribly worse, that anything Ruby had ever done to her before; the most exquisite form of torture that Weiss both hated and loved.

As Ruby continued her relentless assault, Weiss felt her climax begin to build; slowly at first, but with each thrust of Ruby's fingers and each brush of her palm against her throbbing crevice, she felt her body tremble, her heart hammer in her chest, and her toes curl. She sensed its approach, like a train roaring at full speed, careening down its tracks towards Weiss, where she stood on frozen on the spot, unable to do anything but brace for oblivion as it hit her.

Ruby must have sensed the imminent climax, as when Weiss began to writhe and moan on the bed she changed her strategy, suddenly pumping her fingers into Weiss with a steady rhythm, curling the ends of the digits and hitting the spot Weiss liked best at the perfect angle. And then, unsurprisingly, Weiss' journey to orgasm transformed from a laborious climb to a jet-propelled ascent to climax. She cried out, thrusting back against Ruby's hand as her insides clenched so tightly she she convulsed. Her moans grew in pitch and frequency until she whimpered, clawing at the bedspread with both hands.

"Ruby - ! Don't stop... I'm almost there-!"

Ruby responded to Weiss' tortured whine by dramatically increasing the tempo of her thrusts, her other hand wrapping around Weiss' waist to join in with caressing her folds. After a few seconds Ruby swiped her fingers across the throbbing bundle of nerves at the top, all but knowing that would be the thing to finally break Weiss.

In a mere instant Weiss came, arching her back and clawing and keening as spasms ripped through her body. She hissed Ruby's name into her bed as her vision blurred, then focused sharply, and then slowly faded out.

The next thing Weiss knew, she was on her side with Ruby cradling her in her arms, shuddering as the girl whispered soft words of encouragement into her ear. She heard things like 'how amazing she was', and how 'the sight of her coming was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen'. It was all too much for Weiss, and she couldn't stop herself from blurting out,

"I love you."

Nor could she stop herself from keeping the tears that had been threatening to come all evening from finally spilling over. She buried her face in Ruby's shoulder, mainly to hide her tears from her friend's surprised look, but also because she wanted to inhale her scent - as something to remember her by when she finally left because she stupidly blurted out the 'L' word in her post-coital state. She flinched slightly when she felt Ruby's hand on her back, but relaxed when she felt the same hand slowly rub circles around the back skin, and exhaled softly as Ruby hummed quietly into Weiss' hair.

"Well, that surprised me." Ruby remarked, her tone cheerful and upbeat.

"Sorry." Weiss mumbled into the girl's shirt. "I don't know what came over me."

Ruby shook her head, jostling Weiss slightly. "It's okay. I mean, wow I knew I was good, but…" At her joke, Weiss cried harder, and Ruby shushed her softly. "Hey, I was only kidding. It's okay… here, I know how to make it better." And slowly, gently, she tucked her fingers under Weiss' chin, pulling her face up to meet hers, and toucher their lips together in the barest of kisses. "I love you, too."

Weiss blinking once, twice, a third time, and then exhaled in a high-pitched squeal, her face going from ghostly pale to a rosy pink in the span of a couple pressed her face into Ruby's neck, her tears coming out anew, but this time not because of shame, but because of happiness.

"I love you so much," Weiss bleated softly. "I would hate it if my father made me stop seeing you."

"Don't worry, Weiss." Ruby soothed her. "It won't come to that. We still have school - I mean, we aren't in the same class, or even in the same grade, but we can still see each other there. And even then," She pulled back slightly and tilted Weiss' chin up to look down at her. "You can always order a pizza. It'll be on the house."

Weiss couldn't help it; she snorted. "I'll get fat if I eat that much pizza."

Ruby grinned widely, leaning down to place a chaste, yet somehow sensual kiss on Weiss' lips. "Who ever said anything about eating the pizza?"

Weiss hummed agreeably into the kiss. After all, who could argue with that?

0 - 0 - 0

 **The End…?**

0 - 0 - 0

 **OMAKE**

Winter paused from her meal, looking to the empty seat beside her.

"Where is Weiss?" She asked curiously.

"She is taking supper in her room." Grunted her father, his eyes flicking towards the empty seat that would normally be occupied by his youngest daughter. As it was, she had taken the odd habit of asking to be left alone to eat in her room at least once or twice a week. Under normal circumstances, he would have complained to his daughter that spending time with her family was important, but as she was studying in her room, he seemed to allow it.

"Oh." Winter nodded. "That makes sense. Should I bring her some food later?"

Her father shook his head, returning to his newspaper. "No. She said something about ordering a pizza for dinner."

Winter's mother chose as that moment to pause from her phone call to mutter, "Your daughter," She gestured lazily at her husband. "Had better watch that she does not get fat. She is certainly fond of pizza… she has ordered it at least three times a week the past month."

"So it would seem." The Schnee Patriarch huffed, his mustache rippling. "Well, at least she isn't hanging around with that useless degenerate… what was her name? Rudy?"

"Mmm." Nodded her mother solemnly. "Quite."

"Yes, quite."

And so, their worrisome daughter once again set on the correct path, the Schnee family continued their supper, sans one.

0 - 0 - 0

 **The End…?**

A/N: That was fun, and three days well-spent. Not my best work, but overall a good read and even some chuckles here and there. The competition went over well, and was so much fun we'll probably do another soon. If anyone has any prompts they'd be willing to share (WR, please), feel free to let us know! Here is the criteria:

1 plotline (IE, weiss/ruby as a pizza girl), 1 Kink (IE, ass worship, leg fetish, etc), and a word length.

Aaaand we'll see what we can do! Should be fun!

Cheers!


End file.
